ultimate_bingo_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Akimichi Clan
The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Akimichi family") is a clan that is able to convert calories into Chakra, which they then use in their Hiden technique, Multi-Size Technique and its various related body-enlargement jutsu. Most of these jutsu are known to rapidly consume the user's chakra upon activation, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring indeed, which must be why the Akimichi is prone to overeating in order to constantly replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute to this, both Chōji Akimichi and Chōza Akimichi wear the kanji for "food" on the front of their clothing. If standard calories aren't enough for a battle, Akimichi can use the clan's Three Colored Pills to convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. History Origins The origination of the Akimichi is noted within the history of Konohagakure, they began as a unique clan of warriors. First seen as a group of wannabe warriors, they were frowned upon due to their oversized appearances. Because of their fat ratio in their body they weren’t seen as useful warriors and it was because of this that a member of the Clan developed a specialized fighting style unique to aid in the size of the members. This fighting style is one of the clan’s most precious secrets, the Baika no Jutsu series. Allowing them to quickly enlarge parts of their body or their entire body. This allows them to deliver large amounts of damage quickly, making up for their lack of speed, they use their strength and “reach”. Because of the creation of this style, the Akimichi would work their way up into the more respected area of Clans in Konoha. The aid of their peaceful and respectful ways was undoubtedly a good bonus in their rise in power. Creation of the Three Colored Pills As Konoha rose in power the call upon the Akimichi Clan along with other powerhouses such as the Nara and Yamanaka would become more constant. Sending the Akimichi into battle during the Great Ninja Wars the style of the Baika no Jutsu would boost the fame and notoriety of the Akimichi Clan. Villages would work hard to find ways to counter these abilities and aid their own shinobi in battle. Eventually ways were found and the Akimichi were in trouble as shinobi. It was here when a medical expert of Konoha who was also a well respected member of the Akimichi Clan began to work on a new style of soldier pills. These pills took months of hard work and once finally in the testing series the people of Konoha finally found something even the Akimichi members wouldn’t eat. The taste of the pills were awful making it almost unbearable for the member to eat it and use the abilities to it’s fullest. So back to the lab with the pills. Within a months time he would return to the clan leaders with a new series. Because of the poor taste he designed three types of pills, a spinach flavor, curry and pepper flavored. Unknown to creator the pills weren’t of equal balance, the spinach was the weakest, curry was in the middle and the pepper was the strongest. This accident would lead to what is known as the Three Colored Pills of the Akimichi Clan. The wars and battles would rage on and now with the boost from the pills the Akimichi would become once more force to be reckoned with. The testing hadn’t been completed yet, and this fact would take a few individuals lives within battle. Use of the pills series without medical attention afterward took the lives of two Akimichi in battle and this would be reported. Leading to further testing, leading to a better understanding of series, and with this the pills weren’t used nearly as often. It was then listed more in the teachings of the Akimichi as a last resort style of attacks. It would make sense to the clan, seeing as the price was quite high and the drawbacks were far too dangerous for just a little fight to be quickened. Post Ninja Wars After the wars the Akimichi Clan would settle in it’s advances much like many other clans. The calling to create new styles and become stronger had long since faded. It was time to build in numbers and focus more on the code of honor than on fighting great battles and becoming the best in the land. During this time, many Akimichi longed to see the world, traveling and finding new foods that would excite them into remaining where they vacationed to. It was because of this burst of traveling that the Akimichi family and their specialized fighting has branched out across the map. Though some of the more protected secrets of the Akimichi are well guarded and kept safe within the main house in Konoha. Description Regulations Personality Because of their heritage the Akimichi is often a more peaceful approach towards life but can be easily upset by insults towards their physic. Other than this hot headed persona they tend to be a very caring clan, for it’s more of an inner beauty style of life. Physical Characteristics and Clothing Their lineage is that of warriors, and is often seen wearing samurai like armor that is specialized within the clan. Of course the fact of the clan is they are overweight, not always extremely obese but at times just a little over the standard weight. They are quite strong because of their size they are used to handling weight, but because of their lineage they aren’t capable of being bulked out and in shape, it would completely void out the use of their fighting style utilizing the calories within their body. Notable Representatives Chōza Akimichi Abilities Fighting Style They are known as the Chubby Clan of Konoha. Chubby is what they are, over eating is a habit of their blood it would seem, but utilizing their own personalized fighting style they have put their large weights into good use. Within their bodies they store up calories which they then can convert into their own chakra. Using this is the best way for their Baika no Jutsu series which quickly burns through an average persons chakra. But using their calories as chakra they can quickly resupply themselves with an ample amount of chakra to continue the battle. Custom Equipment Three Colored Pills : Main article: Three Colored Pills The weaknesses in their Multi-Size Technique lead to the development of the Triple Colored Pills, a unique set of items that when used properly can greatly increase the strength of the user and the chakra reserves within their body for a short period of time. Of course with such a great change in such a rapid timeline the user is placed in grave danger of the side effects and drawbacks that comes with the pills. Hiden Jutsu Multi-Size Technique : Main article: Multi-Size Technique When the Akimichi use the Baika no Jutsu (or Multi-size series of jutsus) they are capable of enlarging to an extreme a certain part of their body, or their entire body all together. This style of attacks is what made the Akimichi famous in their past and seems to be the most commonly used attack in their entire arsenal. Along with the Multi-size attacks there’s also the Nikudan Sensha or Human Bullet Tank, where the user turns into a giant ball shape and rolls around at extreme speeds crushing almost anything in it’s path. But both of these techniques have drawbacks individually they aren’t extremely strong, and have weak points that the opponents can target for. Weaknesses The Akimichi Clan's primary weakness is the rate that there Chakra is spent when using there Multi-Size Techniques, because calories are the direct source of power for them. This weakness causes them to require eating food at a near constant rate, since the use of chakra is so great, without having an immense amount of calories there Ninjutsu will be basically useless. Category:Akimichi Clan Category:Shinobi Clans Category:Konohagakure Clans